super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Assist Trophy
When an Assist Trophy is picked up, it will summon a character that will help the summoner. Returning Bold means the Assist Trophy cannot be KO'd. * Alucard * Andross * Arcade Bunny * Ashley * Black Knight * Burrowing Snagret * Chef Kawasaki * Dillon * Excitebikes * Ghosts * Gray Fox * Guile * Jeff * Kapp'n * Katt & Ana * Krystal * Lyn * Metroid * Midna * Moon * Mother Brain * Phosphora * Rathalos * Ray MK III * Riki * Rodin * Sable Prince * Saki Amamiya * Samurai Goroh * Sheriff * Shovel Knight * Spring Man * Sukapon * Takamaru * Tiki * Vince * Waluigi * Yuri Kozukata * Zero New Agnes (Bravely Default) TBD AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) AiAi will charge into players. However, AiAi will not move on its own. Rather, the stage will rotate, allowing AiAi movement. Cannot be KO'd Amaterasu (Okami) TBD Angry Sun (Mario) Will fly around and charge into fighters. Cannot be KO'd Asbel Lhant (Tales) TBD Ayumi Tachibana (Famicom Detective Club) TBD Bill Rizer & Lance Bean (Contra) TBD Birdo (Mario) Will walk back and forth and shoot eggs. These eggs are weak, and can be picked up and thrown back at her. Chibi Robo (Chibi Robo) TBD Claus (EarthBound) TBD Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong) Jumps around and uses stick as a pogo stick, which either buries or meteor smashes fighters depending on if they're in the air or not. Daroach (Kirby) Daroach can teleport around the stage, slash with his claws, shoot out Ice Lasers, and throw Fire Bombs. Deathborn (F-Zero) Hops into the Dark Schneider, drives through one of the blast zones, then comes back charging through the background. DJ Octavio (Splatoon) Flies into in the background and shoots ink lasers. Cannot be KO'd Doc Loius (Punch-Out!!) Doc Louis will run around, delivering powerful flurries of punches when he approaches an opponent. His attacks end with a powerful uppercut, and his final attack will end with a KO uppercut. Before disappearing, Doc Louis will throw a chocolate bar onto the stage. Doc Louis is incapable of jumping, so he can be avoided by staying in the air or moving to another platform. Eliwood (Fire Emblem) TBD Erik (Dragon Quest) TBD Fi (The Legend of Zelda) TBD Funky Kong (Donkey Kong) Jumps around, either punching fighters or using the Flame Runner to tackle into them. Cannot be KO'd Garet (Golden Sun) TBD Gooper Blooper (Mario) TBD Great Zapfish (Splatoon) TBD Hollow Knight (Hollow Knight) TBD Kamek (Yoshi's Island) Kamek will drop magic dust onto the stage, which can do any of the following: * Reverse the controls of the opponents. * Place flowers on the heads of the opponents. * Increase the gravity of the opponents. * Shrink the opponents. * Enlarge the summoner. Cannot be KO'd Karate Joe (Rhythm Heaven) TBD Kasumi & Cendrillion (Persona) TBD KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) TBD Linne (Under Night In-Birth) TBD Lissa (Fire Emblem) Will heal 50% of the summoner's health (and 25% of the summoner's allies) then disappears. Cannot be KO'd Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) TBD Mallow (Super Mario RPG) TBD Cannot be KO'd Professor Layton (Professor Layton) TBD Cannot be KO'd Qudy (BOXBOY) Extends his body to produce blocks and drop them onto the stage. Rabbids (Rabbids) A swarm of Rabbids will jump around the stage, damaging opponents. Cannot be KO'd Ribbon Girl (ARMS) TBD Sakura (Sakura Wars) TBD Shantae (Shantae) TBD Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) Will use Psychokinesis to push opponents away. Sirius (Bomberman) Will lay down bombs that explode in cross patterns. Sophitia (SoulCalibur) TBD Sothis (Fire Emblem) Will use her time rewinding powers to grant the summoner enhancements that they had previously in the match, such as equippable items (Back Shield, Rocket Belt, etc.) and certain fighter abilities (refilling Cloud's limit meter, granting Incineroar a revenge boost, etc.). She can also rewind stage elements. Cannot be KO'd Space Invaders (Space Invaders) The Space Invaders appear and the laser cannon shoots them. All of this can damage opponents. Cannot be KO'd Susie (Kirby) TBD Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) TBD Cannot be KO'd Tora & Poppi α (Xenoblade Chronicles) Tora will use Steady Drill, which traps foes hit by it into a third stage blade combo, Poppi's Sandstorm. Cannot be KO'd Viridi (Kid Icarus) Will use vines to damage opponents. Wingo (Mario) Appears at the side of the stage and will flap its wings, creating strong wind that affects opponents. Cannot be KO'd Yooka-Laylee (Yooka-Laylee) TBD